


I'll Always remember you

by CharlieJordan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dominance, Gabriel loves his ex wife i guess, Male Submissive, Rough Sex, Sexual Teasing, Smut, fem!dom, headcannons, past relationship, sam and dean are why gabe has to leave at the end u lil pricks, sexual degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJordan/pseuds/CharlieJordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Meg had a history you might say.<br/>Said history included Gabriel marrying her when she was human and she sold her soul and that's why she's a demon. <br/>Said history also includes Gabriel had been looking for her for a long long time...<br/>Mebriel smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always remember you

Gabriel was waiting for her. She had been the first human, and now she was in a vessel as a demon. He was pained by the fact that she was down in hell, being tortured that entire time. Finding out that she was being hurt the entire time he was on earth, and that he hadn’t been able to save her was painful. He should have been able to check her soul, make sure she was safe, and not going to be hurt.  
But, Gabriel didn’t. He hadn’t saved her from her fate. He had destroyed the demon who had made the deal, and many of them. He couldn’t bear to hear of her pain from their treacherous lips as he destroyed them. The smirks, the laughter, the amusement. Even at their deaths, demons were vile.  
Maybe the prospect of her being a demon created the monster in him. The urge to get close to them, fuck them, do so many things to them that were wrong. He’d destroy them immediately afterwards, until he came across one that reminded him of her. The graceful abilty to twist and turn, the hold was so familar that he nearly cried. But you don’t cry in front of demons unless you’re weak. And he did.  
He let the demon go, and after she was gone, he breathed in and out slowly, feeling the after effect of the sex. She came back again. This time, in a male body. The demon dominated Gabriel, and Gabriel was hooked.   
Something about being pushed into the mattress, roughed around, and forced to obey made him feel better about fucking demons.  
Then,... he found her. She had taken the name Meg, from her vessel. Her original name had been Meghana. He figured that she had taken the girl simply because of her name and old familarity.   
Meg.. The human had ruined him mentally, and he was lost without her. He breathed in and out slowly, scenting the air, smelling the demon. And the corrupted soul that was that demon.  
He slowly walked around the motel, searching for the source of the smell- Meg herself. Sensing the corrupt soul in one of the rooms to the right, he opened the door easily, finding her pacing. She stopped immediately, eyes narrowing partially in fear. Demons knew what angels did to them.  
He closed the door slowly behind him, eyes focused on her. The memories of her flashed before his eyes, the love, the marriage, the touch, the feeling of her hands in his hair. The whisper on her lips as he pressed his body closer to her in the dead of night. And the night he came to find her torn to shreds, and the pain of missing her.  
The dreadful wailing that he couldn’t stop, the fear of never seeing her again. the demon who had made the deal got cocky, and came right up to him, laughing and had said that his precious wife was stupid enough to make a deal.  
He pulled her close, and she immediately reacted trying to pull away, but he pulled her closer and kissed her hard, trying to remind her of who he was. She froze, and when he pulled away, he breathed out her name, mumbling into her neck, “Meghana… I’m sorry i couldn’t save you…”   
Meg stared at him, seeming to be thoughtful on what was going on. “G-...Gabriel?” She asked, unsure. He nodded, and kissed her again tenderly.  
She just stared at him, clearly very unsure on how to respond quite yet, before he brought the hand that still had the ring she had picked out for him to her face. The reaction was immediate, and her lips pressed against his hard, hands tangling in his hair roughly.   
He pulled her tight into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he fell back onto the bed, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by pinning her down just in case, and cupped her face with both hands, and when they broke the kiss, they just sat there. Staring into the one who he thought he had lost years and years ago, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and pulled her close.  
He studied her face, and her soul, aching to heal the broken parts. But he knew that if he did, she may be hurt as a demon. The corruptness made them stronger. He wanted her to be strong… He brushed the hair out of her face, searching her eyes, “I looked for you.. and tried to bust you out… and I tried so hard, Meg…”   
She laughed drily, “Not hard enough apparently. and trust me. Its not so bad. I’m fine. Look at me.”  
He nodded, and kissed her again. “I should have made sure you were safe… I just…” He breathed out slowly and held her tight.   
She smiled, and winked, “Baby, you could make me feel safe very easily if you wanted.”   
Gabriel laughed softly and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her neck, stroking the sides of her face, studying her. “I could.”  
She smiled and pressed down on him slightly, rubbing him through his jeans, and Gabriel flushed, having missing her touch. The response was immediate. He kissed her neck hard, as she rubbed his crotch, with a grin. he kissed her breasts through the shirt as he placed a hand softly on the small of her back. She was just as perfect as ever.   
She pressed her fingers against his cock through the pants, and slowly unzipped his pants, pressing forward to the attention on her breasts. She stroked his shaft slowly, and watched as Gabriel groaned, almost ripping off her shirt.  
Gabriel lightly bit down on the skin near her nipple, and she hissed quietly, and rubbed him harder and rougher, her nails grazing the foreskin.  
Gabriel tipped his head back, and groaned, hips twitching into the touch. He growled lowly, and Meg just simply pressed him down onto the bed, with a grin.   
“Are you going to cum fast if I touch you too much?” She teased lightly, winking. “you know..” She purred as her fingers made quick work of Gabriel’s clothes and her own as Gabriel’s eyes stayed glued to her, “With me being a demon… we could definitely have alot of fun~”   
He nodded, and leaned upwards to attempt to kiss her, only to be pushed down, “Now now now. And Gabriel. You smell like that nasty demon cum in your ass.” She smiled sweetly at him. His face flushed bright red, and he attempted to stutter an explanation.   
Shushing him, she laughed, “not quite going to work with me sweetheart. You let someone else shove you to the mattress?” She raised an eyebrow, “Now, who are you married to? Every single demon ever to exist or…” She tightly grabbed his balls, squeezing lightly, “Me?.”  
“Y-you, Meg.” He whispered quietly, licking his lips as the pleasure and pain shifted through his body, and the blood flooded into his dick.  
“That’s what I thought, baby.” She grinned, “Now. I’m going to use you like a toy since clearly you are just hell’s sex toy now.” She smirked.   
Gabriel swallowed, and his arousal grew at her words, which she clearly had known.”O-okay Meg…”  
She grinned, and stroked him quickly as she pressed her own fingers at her entrance, working herself open with a moan, and then let go of him, playing with herself, sitting up on her knees above his erection. He watched with lustful eyes, groaning, and whimpering, “M-Meg…”  
“Thats right bitch. Beg for me to fuck myself on you, and use you like a toy.” She grinned, and pulled her soaked fingers from herself, and held his cock still as she slowly teased the tip, penetrating barely.  
He whimpered, “P-please, Mistress.. use me… I wnat only your pleasure…” He groaned, loving this side of her.  
She smacked him softly across the face, and chuckled, “that’s what I thought, whore. This is what you get for being a slut.” She whispered as she slammed down onto him with a moan, rocking her hips as she took him in with pleasure, rutting on his dick hard, watching as Gabriel squirmed beneath her with pleasure.  
Trying to thrust up into her smothering heat, he moaned her name. She smirked, “bad boy.” She held his hips down with one hand as she gathered his hands in the other, holding them over his head as she slammed down onto him, moaning as she fulfilled her own pleasure, riding him hard.  
He smiled as she did this, breath hitching at the feeling, and licked his lips, “Fuck… Meg.. you’re so fucking.ah…”   
She groaned and slammed down onto his dick eyes rolling back and she hissed, “don’t you like that baby? Getting used as a dildo for me to fuck myself on, then discard? That’s all you are, baby~” She was getting close fast, and growled, and went even faster, hissing out moans and insults to Gabriel.  
Gabriel moaned, and squirmed, wanting more, close also. “M-Meg im gonna..”   
She growled and slammed herself down, and slapped him, “D-dont you dare! Not before me.”   
He moved into the pain, enjoying it, and nodded quickly. She suddenly gasped, clearly about to orgasm, and slammed down so hard that gabriel’s teeth clattered. He moaned, and came hard after her, not able to hold out any longer.  
Breathing hard, Gabriel pulled her close, kissing her gently. Meg smiled into the kiss and winked, “You’re not a bad lay from the bottom.” She stared for a moment, “Tell me you haven-” He looked away in shame and she rolled her eyes. “Of course.”   
He leaned up and kissed her, “I’m sorry.”   
She climbed off of him, clearly pissed, and Gabriel trailed behind her, “H-hey… Don’t go…”   
She turned and looked at him, “You’re freaking weak now…” She looked unnerved by how odd he was acting, and sighed, rolling her eyes, “I’m not leaving. But if anyone touches you again,” She smiled, “They won’t be the only ones with a pretty little hole in their throat, got it?”   
He nodded quickly, and cleared his throat, “Okay. I missed you so much…” He sighed softly and tried to inch his way closer to her.  
She sighed, noticing it and grabbed his arm yanking him over and kissed him bruisingly, “I did too, you big moron.” She smiled and grabbed her clothes pulling them back on. “Now. Get out of here, and go hide out again like the little bitch you are.” She smirked at him.  
Gabriel pouted slightly, before getting dressed, “Pray to me, baby. No blood though, thanks.” He winked before the sound of feathers echoed in the room, and he was gone.  
Meg wondered what she was going to do with her crazy archangel now that she had him back again.


End file.
